


the emperor's path--broken?

by akhos



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whats better than this, guys being dudes, kinda gross sickness stuff, team emperor-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhos/pseuds/akhos
Summary: Team Emperor is one of the most feared teams as of recent in Inkopolis Square. Their leader, Emperor, certainly has his way of manipulating and annihilating every foe he comes across. However, the weaknesses he puts ruthless efforts of training to prevent inevitably hinder his rumored "flawless" technique. (Based off of the Corocoro Splatoon manga)---a.k.a emperor overworks himself and gets sick easily and his team eventually finds outalso platonic eging jr./emperor





	the emperor's path--broken?

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first fic ever so i hope im not messing this up too hard! anywho i've been reading the splatoon manga a lot lately and pretty much fell in love with team emperor. a few stray thoughts & prompts regarding them gave me inspiration to begin a small slice of life sort of thing centered around some issues emperor has. i hope you enjoy!

Emperor fell to his knees, keeling over and absorbing his hideous reflection from the water inside the toilet.  
Sweat trickled down his cheeks; saliva pooled at the base of his throat and worsened with each nauseous churn of his stomach.  
He was nearly hyperventilating at this point; just do it, his conscience chanted, no one's home. They won't ever see how weak you can be. 

Weak. 

 

 

His half-lidded eyes bore holes into the bile that now overthrew the toilet water with its sickening hue. It was gross enough to make Emperor lose what else was left in his stomach, but the adrenaline quelled that matter for the time being. 

 

Emperor obviously wasn't one who liked to throw it around, but his immune system was never quite resilient. Instead of, you know, working how an immune system should, it often betrayed his busy life and had him nonchalantly taking trips to the bathroom if a certain meal wasn't cooked to perfection. If making an ' "Excuse me for just a moment, I have an important call" look cool just seconds before barfing one's guts out ' was considered a special skill, he was a prodigy.  
The inevitable, annual stomach flu only puts nails in the coffin of his issue. While one inkling suffers minimally and returns to business as usual in a few days, it is essentially the Emperor's near-deathbed experience. 

 

 

His shoulders trembled. His knees wobbled. His whole body seemed to undertake a tremulous daze.  
He had no idea how long he spent kneeled over the toilet, not knowing what he was looking at, not knowing here he was, not knowing if there was anything to hear or feel. His senses were on lockdown as he remained helpless in his team's shared apartment. 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, in the heart of Inkopolis Square, three inklings dressed in long military-esque coats sat at a table together by the Crust Bucket, visibly uncomfortable at the sight of an empty fourth chair.  
The first to break the silence was a lively young boy with a shaved (but still tentacle stuff around his head like omg how do you describe this haircut???) cut and dark-toned skin.

"..And you're sure Emperor's alright? He looked a little shaky this morning if you ask me-"

"I.. I highly doubt it! My brother wouldn't show weakness so easily.." A voice of higher pitch replied rather hastily in defense. It belonged to Prince, the younger brother of the three's idolized leader. He was almost comically identical in appearance to said sibling.

The third, a sharp-looking girl with tentacles up in a bun and a sun-kissed complexion, barely looked up from her phone long enough to understand the conversation.  
Noticing that the two boys were waiting on her input, she gave a small shrug and huffed, gaze dropping back down to her phone screen. "I kind of agree with Eging. His posture was waned."

"Ah-hah!" Eging immediately rose from his seat, both hands slammed onto the table. "Even N-Pacer, our silent knight, has noticed! Yet Emperor's own brother can't detect the strangeness." 

Prince slouched back a little in his seat, clearly a little defeated. He resorted to nursing his Special-Up Smoothie as he watched N-Pacer's rare moment of social interaction. 

"The absence of our leader disturbs me, indeed, but I would not call it 'strangeness'. Perhaps his recent trip to the mountains has exhausted him. We cannot expect him to appear in flawless condition for a small trip to the Crust Bucket the morning after he's been drilling new tactics day and night." 

Eging and Prince alike were shocked at how much she had spoken, as well as the plausible truth behind her statement. 

"I suppose you're right," Eging muttered after a while, rubbing a thumb over his chin in thought. He crumpled up the wrapper of his Crusty Seanwich and performed an exaggerated throw towards the trash can. The balled-up wrapper just barely fell into the can's hole. Eging's eyes lit up and he made mock-explosion sounds, gripping the arms of both N-Pacer's and Prince's chairs and shaking them. "Y'all better catch me at Goby Arena next week!! Am I Inkopolis's next basketball star or what?! Now, let's hit a shift or two at Grizzco and treat our ailing Emperor to some chunks n' tickets!"

N-Pacer covered her mouth to possibly hide a smile, pocketing her phone as she left her chair to follow Eging. Prince giggled to himself and grabbed his drink, trailing after his two teammates to the ominous Grizzco building.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is pretty short but i have chapter 2 in progress already; i hope my disaster midnight writing isnt too confusing, feedback and kudos is greatly appreciated <3


End file.
